Raging Kitsunes
by notnormaldyslexic
Summary: when naruto is five she ends up finding out a very big secret. she then trains with her brother and becomes a very famous gang leader under the name of kage she the has to face kohona and her future to become a new type of human and start a race of her ow
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i **DO NOT** own naruto!

**Here you go, HOPE you enjoy!**

Prologue

I looked at myself in the mirror of mine and my brothers run down apartment. My eight year old body clearly defined with feminine muscles. The baby fat worn away with my intense training. All around the fire country my brother and I are known as the Raging Kitsunes, the leaders of the most known gang, Shadows and Fire. To my gang and followers I am known as Naru, Kage or Kokuei, were as my brother is known as Kyu or Okibi. To the village from were I was born I am known as the demon Uzimaki Naruto, were as my brother is known as Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Confused right? How about I explain.

Well when I was five that village, Kohona, chased me out. They beat me and did horrible things (AN: you readers have an imagination (or so I hope) you go ahead and imagine it, I will not go into detail about her past unless it has to deal with the story! By the way THANK YOU, for reading the story). In the forest my brother was born from the seal in my distress. Apparently Shigami (if I spelled this wrong please tell me), Arashi, and Kyuubi made a deal.

Kyuubi would be sealed into me, but in a different way then you think. The only reason Kyuubi needed to be sealed in me was because his body needed a base to copy from. That also explained why I was a boy up to the age of five. The seal changed my body to that of a boy until Kyuubi's body had copied the way my body looked, and my DNA as a boy. After my brother was 'born' he was technically my twin and i went back to being a girl, which is a real shocker when you thought you were a boy up to the age of five.

But that doesn't explain where Arashi is because he is not dead like many were lead to believe. He is the new Kitsune lord.

The deal was that Kyuubi would become his son and my twin and that Arashi would take Kyuubi's place on the thrown with the same, if not more power then the Kyuubi.

Now you must be wondering what Shigami got out of this. To tell you the truth I don't know either, but it must be big because he was the one who offered the deal in the first place.

So after Kyuubi gave his introduction to how this who thing happened he took me to train. He took me to a portal that leads to a world where time was different form this world. Or maybe it was a dimension, I do not remember.

We trained for five long years in that world/deminsion, but when we came back only three months had passed.

Then we wondered the land and gathered followers that helped us do good like steal from overly rich bastards and give it to people in need, or take down insane feudal lords that didn't deserve to rule.

Now it's been a couple of years and Kyu says its time to face the past and go back to that dreadful village, Kohona. So now here I am, getting my things together to infiltrate and gather allies in that village, but also become a konochi for the leaf along with my brother.


	2. DISCOVERIES!

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto!!!

Ch 2...

* * *

I looked one more time in the mirror, evaluating myself. I wore a tight black tank top with a pair of demon fox eyes in it and a pair of gray cargo pants that were tucked into my black combat boots. My hair is about shoulder length and pulled into a bun at the base of my neck, with strands hanging out everywhere. I didn't think I was very pretty even though Kyu said I was. But he is my brother, and supposed to say that.

My thoughts of how… how UNpretty I looked were drawn to an end when I heard a banging on the door and Kyu shout, "Naru, Naru the base is under attack."

I jumped to the door grabbing my red fox mask as I went. I jolted out the door and headed down stairs with Kyu behind me. (Did I forget to mention that our base was the run down apartment, we own it.)

Kyu caught up to me with ease and we made a big entrance, with smoke and everything. Of course we only did the smoke to let our people escape, but that is beside the point because we got all the foreign shinobi attention on us.

"Hi peoples, I believe you wanted to speak to us," Kyu shouted and smirked behind his mask that was identical to mine.

The shinobi surrounded us in a tight circle and a man with white robes and a pipe in his mouth, which I presumed to be the Hokage of leaf, stepped forward. "Hello, I would presume you two to be the leaders of the gang Shadows and Fire."

I fumed behind my mask, my patience warring thin. Kyu took it in his hands to answer for us, "MAYBE…"

Before we sensed it a dude with long white hair and a weird outfit rushed forward with a guy with silver hair, a facemask that covered his mouth, and his forehead-protector covering his right eye. The dude with white hair grabbing Kyu and the other dude grabbing me, holding us from behind.

The Hokage spoke, "Naruto you are to come back to the leaf with us."

The guy with white hair pulled of Kyu's mask. Kyu was smirking.

"Sorry, but I'm not Naruto I'm her twin brother."

"Wai… what, d… did you just say _her_???" asked the masked guy behind me.

"Yes he did," I said, in a pissed voice. "And I would prefer for you to let go of me you pervert."

"Your Uzimaki Naruto?" the Hokage asked.

"Do you have a problem with my gender?" I asked.

"Ah man, I can't believe you guys got her stared on that again," said Kyu.

I turned to Kyu, "You shut up!"

He stuck his tongue out at me and I hissed.

"Not to be rude or anything, but Naruto is supposed to be a boy," said a man with a cigarette in his mouth and a rough look about him.

"He turned back into a she when she was five and chased out of the village." I said.

"_Turned back_?" asked a pretty woman with red eyes.

I sighed, and told them the story.

After my story was told a random ninja from the back rushed at Kyu. I rushed in front of Kyu and warded him off with my daggers. "If anyone wants to harm my brother, I'll _KILL_ them!"

They all stared at me in shock, and Kyu decided to break the uncomfortably silence, "Hey, I don't know if you guys will believe her or not but I would." He turned to the white haired man and whispered, "Between you and me, she is at least half kitsune, and woman kitsune are way worse when they get pissed, if you know what I mean."

I turned to Kyu and charged.

Five minutes later and Kyu getting a good beating!

I turned back to the Hokage and asked, "So what brings you here?"

He looked at me and said, "Well…"

* * *

hehehe... i gave you a cliffy . 

hoped you enjoyed!!! please read and review, and for those who don't review, i curse YOU!!!

but for those who do... heres a cookie " ."

and sorry its so short, the chapters will get longer eventually(i hope!!!)

-


End file.
